The Mysterious Letter and the Weird Ranma
by ranmalovesakane4ever
Summary: Someone wrote a love letter to Akane. Akane notices that Ranma has been acting weird lately. Please read and review. Flames are also accepted
1. Who is this from? The first letter

Mysterious Letters and a weird Ranma

By: ranmalovesakane4ever

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Well, this is boring. I guess I should write something_. This is thought Ranma thought during class. He knew what he was going to do.

-Dismissal time-

"Ranma, I have to go to a friend's house, okay?"

"Sure," replied Ranma.

Ranma walked away from her. Akane noticed that in the past few hours, Ranma was acting a bit weird. That and he was hiding something in his pocket.

_Is Ranma planning something? Am I involved?_

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma gave the letter he wrote to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, please do not tell Akane that I was the one who wrote the letter, okay?"

"Ok Ranma."

Ranma also paid Nabiki 1,000 yen to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm home!" Akane said.

"Good evening, Akane. Oh, someone wanted to give you this."

Kasumi said and gave the letter to Akane.

"Okay." Akane replied.

_Is this a love letter? If so, I should read it later._

"Yo, Akane. How are you?" Ranma greeted her.

"I'm fine"

Ranma said something Akane didn't hear.

_Weird, he didn't insult me. What's going on? Is he hiding something?_

After dinner, Akane went to her room .She opened the letter there. This is what she saw:

_**Dear Akane,**_

_**Do you know how my heart beats so fast when I'm with you? Do you know how sad I become when I don't see you? I am sure of one thing, though.**_

_**I love you. Those are the words that describe what I feel.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Who wrote this? Hmmm, maybe it's Ryoga or Upperclassman Kuno. I'm sure it's not Ranma, though._

-At about midnight-

Ranma woke up from a nightmare. He just dreamt Akane dumped him for another guy. He knew that is was no use trying to go to sleep again, so he went to the training hall.

_Man, Akane's here too. Should I…_

"Hi Akane! Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Same."

_Should I tell him about the mysterious love letter? No, I shouldn't. He might get jealous or tease me. Still, it won't cause any harm._

"Ranma, I got a… a mysterious letter. What should I do?" Akane said, almost crying.

"Well, if it is a love letter, try to see who wrote it. Try asking someone who has been-" Ranma stopped himself. He might have revealed his secret to Akane.

"Hmmm, I saw that handwriting somewhere before. Maybe it's… Ryoga's?"

Ranma was about to tell Akane, but he stopped himself.

_Come on, Akane mustn't know yet. I guess I just have to send her one last letter._

"Ranma? Ranma?" Akane said while poking Ranma's nose. She could sense Ranma hiding something. Something about the letter.

"What?" Ranma whispered.

_I think she's guessed it already._

"Do you know someone who likes me?"

"Besides Kuno and Ryoga, no."

_Good going, Akane. At this rate, he'd never say it._ Akane thought to herself.

"Good night, Ranma."

"G-good n-night A-akane."

After that, Ranma went back to the room where he and his father (who was in panda form at the time) were sleeping.

_It's a good thing I made my handwriting really good._

The next morning, Ranma got up earlier than usual. He ate breakfast then left for school.

_He's growing weirder by the hour. I wonder why._

Akane soon followed him.

"Hey, Ranma! Why are you acting so strange?"

"Huh?" Ranma said with a tone that was like a warning that he is not to be disturbed.

"Answer my question, Ranma! Why are you acting so strange so lately?"

"It's none of your business!"

_Oh well, I guess I have to write my letter somewhere private._ Ranma thought.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Don't worry, there's more to come. Reviews and flames are accepted.**


	2. The second letter

Mysterious Letters and a Weird Ranma

By: ranmalovesakane4ever

_Disclaimer_: I still do not own Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Hmmm, what should I write?_ Ranma thought. Then, Akane went to the bottom of the tree where the branch Ranma was sitting on.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane shouted.

_What should I say? Homework? Man, I'll get caught red-handed._

"Umm, it's nothing. Just a piece of junk."

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something."

_I'm dead. I think she guessed it by now._

"You're writing something. Can you show me what it is?" Akane asked.

"No, Akane. I told you this is just a piece of junk." Ranma replied with a tone of nervousness.

"Ok. Ranma, we're going to be late. Come down from there." Akane said.

_I'll just write this in class. _ Ranma thought to himself.

-Class has begun-

_Should I write my name under it this time? Ok, here it goes._

_**Dear Akane,**_

_**I am so lucky to meet a girl like you. Despite the fact that you can't cook and do other things, you still amaze me. **_

_**Will you be mine?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Yes! I did it. One last letter then my plan is complete._

-At lunch time-

"Akane, you uncute tomboy!" Ranma said to Akane.

_Now this is the Ranma I know. The Ranma I like._

"RANMA, YOU DUMMY!" Akane replied.

_Keep it up, Akane, and Ranma will…_

"Yow! Akane, stop it!" Ranma yelled. Akane didn't notice that she was pulling Ranma's pigtail.

"Oops! Sorry Ranma," Akane whispered.

_Ranma no baka. Why is he putting up an act? Is he the one…who sent the letters? No, I don't think so._

-Dismissal-

"Ranma, I'm going to the movies with my friends, okay?"

"Alright."

_Yes! She won't be there to see me giving the letter to Kasumi._

Ranma walked all the way to the Tendo Dojo and gave the letter to Kasumi.

When Akane came home, she saw Ranma lying in the training hall.

"Ranma, what are you thinking?" Akane asked.

"It's… none of your business." Ranma replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi said to both of them.

_Akane is starting to suspect what I'm planning. It's a good thing I paid Nabiki._

_I think Ranma is up to something, and I'm involved._

"It's unusually quiet, isn't it Genma?" Soun said.

"Yes. I also noticed that Ranma is-"Genma said before being interrupted by Ranma's kick. He landed in the pond.

"Excuse me, I'm done." Ranma said before storming off.

_Ranma's hiding something. I'm sure of it._

-Flashback-

"Hi Akane! Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Same."

"Ranma, I got a… a mysterious letter. What should I do?" Akane said, almost crying.

"Well, if it is a love letter, try to see who wrote it. Try asking someone who has been-" Ranma stopped himself. He might have revealed his secret to Akane.

"Hmmm, I saw that handwriting somewhere before. Maybe it's… Ryoga's?"

Ranma was about to tell Akane, but he stopped himself.

-End of Flashback—

_Ranma's hiding something. Should I ask Nabiki? If Ranma paid her, I'm back to square one._

"Akane, someone wants to give you this letter," Kasumi said to Akane.

"Is it the same person as before?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Kasumi said and gave Akane the letter.

Taking a hot bath wasn't really helping Ranma.

_Darn. If I didn't kick my father, my plan would be ruined. Then, everyone will know my feelings for Akane._

In Akane's room, Akane read the letter.

_Why did Ranma stop his father? Was there something he knew that I don't? Should I reply to the letter? No, I should know who sent it first. Then I'll reply._

**One more letter and it's complete. Do you still want to know what will happen next? I'll give one clue. Ranma and Akane will have an undisturbed moment. That's all. Reviews and flames are accepted.**


	3. The last letter

Mysterious Letters and a Weird Ranma

By: ranmalovesakane4ever

_Disclaimer_: I still do not own Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Sorry for the late update! I was running out of ideas for this chapter when an idea struck me in the MIDDLE OF CLASS! Here it is... the last letter, I mean chapter... **

* * *

_What's this?_ Akane thought when she saw a note on her table.

_**Dear Akane,**_

_**Meet me in the park at 6:00 p.m.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Good thing I have enough money to buy flowers._ Ranma thought as he went to the flower shop.

-6:00 p.m. at the park—

_Where is he? Oh, is that him?_ Akane thought as she sat on a bench.

"Hi Akane." Ranma greeted Akane.

"Who are you? Please introduce yourself." Akane said.

"You don't know me? Okay, but I'll say it once." Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma? You were sending the letters?" Akane asked surprisingly while blushing.

Ranma also blushed.

"Do you mean every word in the letters?" Akane asked.

"Yes."

Akane hugged Ranma and said, "I'm the happiest girl in the world! Yes! I love you!"

Ranma was shocked. He didn't expect that from Akane.

"Akane… can we go home?"

"Let's go!"

Ranma and Akane went home holding each other's hands.

-Dinner at the Tendo Dojo—

Everyone noticed that Akane and Ranma were blushing.

"Tendo …"

"Saotome…"

"… I think they're hiding something." The two fathers said.

"Well, we don't have all night. Are you going to say it or not?" Nabiki said to Akane and Ranma.

"Fine, we'll say it. I'll start and Akane will finish, okay?" Ranma said.

"Akane and I…"

"…love each other." Akane said.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said.

"When do you think is the best time for the wedding, Saotome?" Soun asked.

"Maybe we should let them finish high school first before they are married." Genma replied.

"Excuse me, I'm done." Ranma and Akane said in unison. Then, they walked to the training hall.

"Akane, do you want to, you know, go on a date?"

"Yes, Ranma." Akane said, "Let's show Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo that I am the one you love."

"Yeah, good idea. Let's rub it in Ryoga's and Kuno's face." Ranma replied, trying not to laugh.

They couldn't hold their laughter any longer, so they laughed. Out of the blue, Ranma kissed Akane in the training hall. Akane simply returned the kiss.

"Akane… one more time?" Ranma asked.

"Go." Akane replied as she moved closer to Ranma.

They kissed again, not knowing the whole family was watching them.

For that night, they were the happiest couple in the world.

**Is it good enough? Review and flames are accepted. **

**This is the last chapter (I think). If you want me to continue, please suggest an idea.**


End file.
